


“You’re dumber than I thought if you think I’m letting you do this on your own.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [71]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gray has something important to tell his father, and Natsu shows his support.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	“You’re dumber than I thought if you think I’m letting you do this on your own.”

Some things were more difficult than others; Gray knew that, had accepted it since the passing of his mother when he was eight years old. But this was something that he could never have prepared for. 

“Hey Fullbuster, you going in or just standing there like a goon?” 

His eyes widened, and he turned to see Natsu grinning at him from ear to ear, unconcerned by the whole situation. 

Gray grabbed him by the collar, pulled him in close, and hissed, 

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?”

Natsu grinned. “I didn’t think you’d cope without me.” 

With a groan, Gray shoved him backwards. “You never take anything fucking seriously.” 

He saw the flash of hurt in Natsu’s eyes, how the pink-haired man’s smile became a strained pull of his lips, and sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Natsu.” Gray scrubbed the heel of his palm into his eyesockets. “But what  _ are  _ you doing here?” 

Natsu rolled his eyes. “You’re dumber than I thought if you think I’m letting you do this on your own.” 

He was eighteen years old, Natsu seventeen; they had been dating for over a year, but Gray had never found the words to tell his dad, never knew if they were even allowed in his dictionary. Silver had never been homophobic, but he had never been outwardly supportive either, and it was the not knowing that frightened Gray the most. But he would be going to university soon, and Natsu was planning on moving in with him whilst he searched for a job. Neither of them wanted to lie, to say that they were roommates or even friends; Gray wanted to spend the rest of his life with Natsu. But to do that, first he had to be honest. 

When Natsu took his hand again, Gray didn’t protest. 

Gray had thought that having Natsu there would be a hindrance, but the familiar warmth of Natsu’s skin on his, the pressure of his grip and the proximity of his body were all things that comforted Gray. He drew strength from them.

“Thank you, Natsu.” 

“For what?” 

“Being you.” 

Before Natsu could reply with a teasing comment, Gray took a step towards his front door, boyfriend in tow, certain now that, no matter the outcome, everything would be okay. 

-

Just out of Gray’s eyeline, the curtains shuffled, falling back into place as Silver settled into his chair. He had known who Natsu was to Gray since the first time his son had mentioned the other boy’s name; it was a waiting game, a matter of when Gray was ready to talk about their relationship, because it wasn’t Silver’s question to ask. 

Today was that day, it seemed. 

He coughed into his fist, fighting the urge to smile as he heard the front door open slowly. 

“You’d be so proud of our boy, Mika.” Silver whispered, hand clutching his wife’s cross which hung around his neck. “I know that I am.” 


End file.
